


who are you

by nk_l_jt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt
Summary: Джошуа Дан определенно точно интригует Тайлера.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 1





	who are you

Тайлер всегда мог похвастаться своей идеальной памятью. Он запоминал и помнил всех, кого когда-либо встречал в своей жизни. Это во многом помогает ему, но иногда это и наказание. Помнить каждый свой проступок, каждое слово, о котором в итоге пожалел, — слишком жестоко, но парню удалось со временем хоть как-то блокировать подобные воспоминания.

А потом появился он. Он — тот, кто заставил Тайлера засомневаться в работе своего мозга. Тайлер впервые засомневался в своей памяти. Тайлер не понимал.

Джозеф был уверен, что видел этого парня недели две назад. Он шёл с какой-то симпатичной девушкой и собакой: золотистым ретривером, если быть точнее. Он сиял ярче солнца, его улыбка сияла ярче солнца. На нём была очаровательная розовая футболка, яркий и блядски красивый забитый рукав, и чёрные скинни с дырявыми коленями. Тайлер не отрицал того, что он засмотрелся на этого парня, но, а кто бы не засмотрелся?

Потом он встретил его в фитнес-клубе. Он наблюдал, как тот парень с серьёзным видом перематывал руки в розовые бинты, а потом как он выбивал всю дурь из боксёрской груши. На секунду Тайлер засомневался, что это один и тот же человек. Возможно, это брат-близнец? Бред, у них не могут быть одинаковые татуировки. Ладно, вряд-ли это стоит такого количества внимания, сколько уделил на это Тайлер.

А потом это произошло снова. Сейчас, когда он стоит возле одного из бизнес-центров и ждёт своего друга Брендона, он снова видит того парня. Или всё-таки мужчину? Тот одет во всё чёрное. Чёрные облегающие брюки, чёрный гольф с горлышком (который хотелось опустить вниз, чтобы оставить пару засосов) (Тайлер потряс головой, чтобы выкинуть эти мысли) и чёрные туфли. Мужчина хмурился, держа телефон у уха и выслушивая явно не очень хорошие новости. В какие-то моменты он срывался на крик, до ушей Тайлера даже долетало, что он грозился уволить половину сотрудников. Тайлер чуть ли не с открытым ртом наблюдает за этой картиной, чувствуя накатывающее возбуждение, пока к нему не подходит его друг.

— Хэй, ТайДжо! — Брендон выглядит как всегда хорошо: тёмно-синие брюки, рубашка с подкатанными рукавами и вечно широкая и яркая улыбка.

— Брендон!

— На что ты там так заглядывался?

— Я не… Тот мужчина, он… Я видел его раньше и-

— Джош?

— Наверное?

— О, он определенно твой типаж. Загадочная личность, о которой мало известно и которую многие побаиваются. А еще он горяч, — мечтательно закрывает глаза Брендон. — Если хочешь, то могу вас познакомить.

— Что? Нет, не н-

— Эй, Джош! Можешь подойти?

Брендон всегда отличался своим звонким голосом, которым не составило труда докричаться до мужчины, который сразу удивленно обернулся и пошел в сторону парней.

— Я же просил здесь называть меня Джошуа, либо мистер Дан.

Тайлер не мог игнорировать то, как подкосились его коленки, когда он услышал вблизи голос Джошуа. Мягкий, но в то же время строгий, глубокий, проникающий под кожу.

— Извините, мистер Дан. Просто рабочий день уже закончился, и я подумал, что-

— В следующий раз подумай немного лучше. Ты что-то хотел?

— Да, вот. Это мой друг Тайлер и он интересуется твоей личностью, а я не мог не поспособствовать, ты же меня знаешь.

Джошуа удивленно вскинул брови, переводя взгляд на Тайлера, а тот начал бормотать всё, что придет в голову:

— Что? Нет, я просто… Это не так, я просто видел Вас раньше и поинтересовался, ничего такого, извините.

— Эй, мы можем на «ты». Мой рабочий день окончен, а ты не выглядишь намного младше меня. Так ничего такого, и я тогда могу ехать домой, или что-то такое и мы можем побеседовать где-то в более уютном месте? — хитро улыбаясь, проговаривает Джош.

— Так, на этой ноте я вас покину, не буду вам мешать, — пролепетал Брендон и убежал в сторону своей машины.

***

Примерно так Тайлер оказался с Джошем в каком-то дорогом ресторане, на вывеску которого раньше даже не решался посмотреть.

— Тебе здесь некомфортно?

— Да, эм, есть немного. Я просто не привык находиться в таких местах.

— Извини, в следующий раз поведу тебя в Тако Белл.

— Ты так уверен, что следующий раз будет?

— А ты нет? — усмехается Джош.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, почему мы здесь сидим, а ты уже назначаешь следующую встречу.

— Извини, профессиональная привычка. Но вопрос, почему мы здесь сидим, должен задать тебе я.

— Иди спроси у Брендона, я ничего не собирался делать.

— Но ты согласился поехать со мной, хотя мог спокойно отказаться.

— Ты горячий?

— Это вопрос?

— Нежелание отвечать.

— Я могу отвезти тебя домой в эту же секунду. Если ты хочешь.

— Ладно, я просто видел тебя раньше, и ты показался мне интересным. Я сказал об этом Брендону, который просто не умеет молчать.

— Ты видел меня раньше? Где?

— Я видел, как ты выгуливал собаку, потом как ты боксировал в зале. И сегодня. И это было три совершенно разных человека. Вот я и спросил у Брендона.

— И что он сказал?

— Что ты определенно мой типаж, весь такой загадочный и горячий.

— Он оказался прав?

— Если бы он не оказался прав, я бы здесь не сидел.

— И то верно.

Повисла неловкая пауза, потому что оба не знали, что сказать. Тайлер нервно заламывал пальцы, думая о том, что зря он согласился на всё это, а Джош просто разглядывал парня напротив и думал о том, что он явно не хочет его отпускать.

— Расскажи мне о себе, Тайлер, — мягко улыбается Джош, откидываясь на спинку стула.

— Я даже не знаю, что рассказать. Я, эм, пишу музыку, хотел бы посвятить этому свою жизнь, но мне кажется, что сольная карьера — это не моё, а для создания группы мне нужен хотя бы бы ещё один человек.

— Группа из двух людей?

— А почему нет? Я уверен, что если два правильных человека встретятся, то они смогут создать шоу в миллион раз лучше, чем это сделала бы группа из десяти человек.

— И как поиски этого правильного человека?

— Ну, как видишь, не очень, раз я всё ещё здесь, сижу без денег и какой-либо известности.

— Так ты хочешь добиться известности?

— Я хочу добиться возможности играть свою музыку перед людьми. Пока что мой максимум, это пара песен в баре перед пьяными людьми, которых вряд ли интересуют песни и их текст, которые они слышат.

— Я играю на барабанах.

— На что ты намекаешь?

— Мы могли бы как-нибудь сыграть друг другу. Мало ли, что из этого выйдет.

— Чувак, у тебя есть работа, и, судя по тому, в каком месте мы сейчас находимся, очень высокооплачиваемая. Зачем тебе это?

— То, что у меня есть высокооплачиваемая работа, не означает, что она приносит мне удовольствие. Плюс, представь. Если мне понравится твоя музыка, а тебе моя игра на барабанах, то я спокойно мог бы профинансировать нам выступления и дорогу. И я говорю не про выступления в маленьких барах.

— Ты таким образом пытаешься меня затащить в постель или что? В любом случае, я не глупая молодая девушка, мечтающая об известности, так что спешу тебя огорчить.

— Мне кажется, что ты уже был готов прыгнуть ко мне в постель еще тогда, когда Брендон позвал меня.

— То, что я думал об этом, совершенно не означает, что я бы сделал это.

— То есть, ты не отрицаешь того, что ты думал об этом?

— Как я уже и сказал, ты горяч и в моем вкусе. Смысл отрицать?

— Ты определенно самый интересный и интригующий человек из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал. И мне уже не терпится услышать твои песни.

— То же самое могу сказать о тебе. Мне всё ещё интересно узнать, почему ты так себя ведёшь.

— Расскажу на следующем свидании.

— Это не было свиданием.

— А ты хотел бы, чтобы оно было им?

— Боже, Джош, просто отвези уже меня домой.

***

Тайлер никогда не признается себе, но он ждал звонка от Джоша. Ещё сильнее он ждал обещанное второе свидание. Ждать, как оказалось, пришлось недолго. Ровно через неделю Джош позвонил Тайлеру и назначил тому свидание в Тако Белл.

Джозеф изо всех сил пытался не выдать радости, но он был рад. Он пытался игнорировать то, как искал в шкафу самую лучшую одежду. Да, он пошёл в обычных чёрных скинни и майке, но он выглядел в этом отлично, окей?

Джош подобрал Тайлера возле его дома, и они поехали в ближайший Тако Белл. Поездка была слегка неловкой, ведь оба не знали, с чего начать разговор. А когда Тайлер решился на крайние меры, а то есть, спросить о работе Джоша, они уже приехали.

Они заказали себе еду и выбрали место с диванчиком в углу. Оба не притронулись к еде, они смотрели друг на друга, ожидая кто же первым начнет разговор. Первым сдался Тайлер. Просто он всегда был любопытным мальчиком, ничего такого.

— Так что с тобой не так, Джошуа Дан?

— А со мной что-то не так? Я думал, что нравлюсь тебе, — усмехается мужчина.

— Ты знаешь, о чём я говорю.

— То есть, ты не отрицаешь того, что я тебе нравлюсь?

— Не съезжай с темы.

— А по-моему, это ты съезжаешь.

— Да, ты мне нравишься, но ты мне обещал ответы, и я всё ещё надеюсь их получить, так что вперёд.

— Ладно! Ладно, полегче, парень. Что именно тебя интересует.

— Почему ты так себя ведешь? И какой ты настоящий?

— Воу! Такие вопросы мне явно не задавали.

Тайлер самодовольно ухмыляется и откидывается на диван.

— Ладно, эм. На самом деле, это всё началось ещё с детства. Меня часто упрекали в двуличии, что я со всеми веду себя по-разному, а я не понимал, в чём проблема. Ну, то есть, это ведь нормально, общаться с родителями так, с друзьями по-другому, а со своей половинкой, например, ещё по-другому. Но, в основном меня, не понимали и отворачивались, думая, что я их обманываю и что на меня нельзя положиться. Ну, а я просто решил доказать, что я веду себя нормально, и что я смогу добиться успеха. В итоге со своими друзьями я веду себя спокойно, непринужденно, на работе я веду себя как строгий босс, потому что я должен себя так вести, чтобы меня слушали. Я занимаюсь спортом, чтобы бороться с тревогой и выбивать все негативные эмоции, которые могут накапливаться на протяжении какого-то времени, а потом снова возвращаться в нормальный ритм. Я привык к этому, каждая часть моей жизни уравновешивает всё остальное, так что вот я здесь. Такой, каким ты меня заметил.

Тайлер (в восторге) думает о том, что этот мужчина оказался намного интереснее, чем он мог себе представить. Но один вопрос у него всё-таки остался.

— А какой ты со мной? Прикидываешься крутым парнем, чтобы понравиться, или ты и есть крутой парень?

— Я бы не назвал себя крутым парнем, но с тобой я такой, какой я есть. А смысл мне врать человеку, с которым мне бы хотелось завести отношения?

— Ты… Ты хочешь завести со мной отношения?

— Ну, для начала, я бы послушал твою музыку. А то вдруг ты пишешь отвратительные песни и нам просто не по пути?

— Ну так поехали ко мне и узнаешь.

***

Это было очередное интервью, вопросы на котором не отличались особой оригинальностью, тем не менее, вопросы задавала приятная девушка, поэтому оба мужчины чувствовали себя более-менее комфортно.

После интервью девушка поблагодарила их за участие и сказала Джошу, что он отлично выглядит в этом чёрном гольфе.

— О, это просто Тайлер понаставлял мне засосов, и, чтобы не шокировать людей, приходится выкручиваться, — Тайлер и Джош усмехаются, глядя на девушку, которая пытается понять, было ли это шуткой, или он серьёзно.


End file.
